


Two's Company

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Librarian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"You know, I’m honestly expecting the school board to dedicate that little corner to you."' ((avid reader/librarian AU with Korra and Asami))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's Company

"You know, I’m honestly expecting the school board to dedicate that little corner to you."

Korra could feel the nape of her neck grow warm at the soft spoken voice behind her, slowly turning around to look at the other young woman standing not far away and shelving a few books in her arms. Green eyes looked her way and Korra struggled to keep her heart from bursting out of her chest. She swallowed thickly and laughed.

"Why would they do that?" 

Miss Sato- no,  _Asami_ … she told Korra she wanted to be called Asami- hummed in thought, looking down at the book in hand before walking closer to Korra. There was no soft  _click_ of her heels on the tile, which could only mean she forgot to put them on again after her break. Korra stilled as Asami stopped just inches from her, reaching up to one of the higher shelves and slipping the book in her hand back in place. 

"Maybe because out of all the students here at this school, you’re the only one who treats this little nook like a second home. There are even times I’ve considered just putting a small futon there for those late nights." She said, the corners of her lips turning upwards. Korra laughed again- ‘ _dammit, that was too loud’_ \- and tucked her hair behind her ear only for it to fall back out of place.

"Yeah, well… there’s just so many good books here." She said lamely, wishing she could have thought of something a bit more clever to say. Asami tilted her head to the side, watching for a moment as Korra tried to brush her hair back yet again. Korra watched as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a small bobby pin and approaching her. 

Korra sat immobile, eyes comically wide as Asami worked on pinning back the stubborn bit of hair, her hands impossibly smooth and gentle against Korra’s skin. ‘ _Holy shit she’s so close.’_ It was the only coherent sentence Korra could string together in her mind, the faint traces of the other’s perfume making the younger girl want to bury her face in the crook of the Asami’s neck. 

"I bet the company isn’t half bad either." Asami murmured, giving the other a quick wink- so quick that Korra wondered if she had imagined it- before pulling away. 

"There, that should do the trick." Korra sat in her daze, watching as Asami gathered a few more books and walking away to reshelf them. When she was left alone, Korra turned back to her opened books and scribbled notes, staring at them blankly before covering her burning face with her hands.

Yeah, the company was pretty nice.


End file.
